Luigi
Luigi is a boss mob in Minecraft: International Brawlers' Crossover. He is a character from the Super Mario series. Description Luigi has a variety of attacks. He has a far-ranged attack and also has a dangerous attack when close. His jump, walking, and running speed are faster than the player. He is slightly taller than Mario. Luigi can jump up to 2.0431953 blocks. His jumping animation has its legs spread out front and back and one fist up. His walking speed is 4.39694 meters per second, his sprinting speed is 6.3970063125 meters per second. He has a unique amount of traction, his traction is 46.7% loose than the default player, so he slides when he stops moving. When he finishes an attack, it always has an ending lag which lasts 0.15 seconds. His hitbox height is 1.95m tall and 0.57m wide. When Luigi takes the first damage, a music immediately starts up, interrupting the current music. It will either play the ground theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. U, Super Mario 3D Land, or Super Mario 3D World. The music will fade out when Luigi faints, or you are 10 blocks away and not attacking Luigi. Luigi has a gauge which fills up by attacking the player or taking damage from the player, the amount is same as the damage, its gauge's maximum is 75. When the gauge fills up in a specific amount, a special move can be used, and the amount of gauge is consumed. Luigi has 100 HP, and takes 1% more knockback than Mario or the player. Behavior Luigi will simply walk or sometimes dash around randomly. He always will turn around when he is close to water. Luigi will not attack any player, but if he is attacked by a player, he will start attacking the player who attacked him. Mario will also start to attack a player if he is within 16x16 area around when Luigi is attacked. He has a search radius of 16 blocks. The moves come from the Super Smash Bros. series. Combat Spawning Luigi spawns in the Overworld on a solid block at any light level. The top blocks can be transparent, but not solid. Only 1 Luigi can be spawned. Luigi cannot be spawned anymore from the spawn eggs or naturally if one Luigi already has been spawned. Luigi stops spawning naturally in Creative Mode, but a spawned Luigi can still remain in Creative Mode. Victory Pose Luigi does some poses whenever he defeats a player. They originate from the Super Mario series, and Super Smash Bros. series. * Spins, and takes its hat off, and puts it on again, saying "Hew, we made it!", "Oh yeah!", or "Hmm, OK." * Jump-spins and puts its fist up, saying "Hew, we made it!", "Oh yeah!", "Woo-hoo, number one!", or "Hmm, OK." * Does a v-sign on his hand. * Childishly swings its arms, and pants in exhaustion. * Makes gun motions and says "Bang, bang." * Falls twice, stiff as a board. * Shuffles left and right. * Turns back and waves its hand left and right. Quotes Category:Boss Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Entities